1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a floor drain control device which can be inserted into and sealed in relation to a floor drain without modification of existing floor drains and which will permit flow of water or other liquids downwardly through the drain in a conventional manner but prevent backflow of flowable material up through the floor drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems relating to flooding of basements or similar areas in homes or other buildings by backflow of water through the floor drain is a well known and continuing problem. Efforts have been made to overcome this problem by installation of check valves, standpipes, plugs and the like. While such devices have been successful to some degree, if a plug is not installed or not properly installed, it will not be effective. Check valves also have been found to be ineffective since it frequently occurs that dirt or other similar material prevents the valve from fully closing against its valve seat and standpipes are only effective when some means is provided for closing the floor drain. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,013, issued July 31, 1962 and 3,565,106, issued Feb. 23, 1971 disclose diaphragm type control devices to enable one-way fluid flow and have been found effective over a long period to dependably enable flow in one direction and prevent flow in a reverse direction in which a generally conical resilient member is provided with radial vanes defining expandable segments which can expand when flow from the base toward the apex of the conical member occurs and contracts and remains closed when flow from the apex toward the base of the conical member occurs.